1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply apparatus and a recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-225993 discusses a structure in which a voltage generated by a power source unit in a printer body is supplied to a Direct Current/Direct Current (DC/DC) converter in a carriage mounted with a recording head of the printer. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-225993 also provides the carriage in a reduced size on which circuit boards are disposed as two divided pieces. As a result, the power supply circuit of the printer can suppress radiation of unwanted noise and supply a voltage in a stable manner.
The DC/DC converter of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-225993 is provided with various electrical components including a switching device, a diode, a constant voltage control Input Circuit (IC), an inductor, and a resistor, to supply a voltage to the recording head acting as an electric load, with reduced fluctuation. In other words, the carriage in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-225993 includes a power conversion unit (converter unit), a constant voltage control unit, and a smoothing circuit unit. This structure prevents further reduction in weight and size of the carriage.